Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!
1. There's a Damsel in Distress

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay…*Takes deep breath* this is an area I've never touched. Crowley/OC is beyond the boundaries of my writing, but my friend and I were talking about the show today and we both suddenly thought about what it would be like if Crowley had a girl…then the idea came and I wanted to write it. This is a side of Crowley that no-one ever gets to see and may involve a powerful, dangerous character later on. I've been a bit nervous with this one, but ENJOY! xxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter One: There's a Damsel in Distress **

Sam, Dean and Castiel sat in the Winchester's motel room, trying to ignore Gabriel who was busy munching a candy bar as loudly as possible. Both angels stood, suddenly moving to the centre of the room and standing back to back. Sam and Dean looked up, jumping as the angels switched places.

"Demon?" Sam asked, Gabriel pressing a finger to his lips.

"Come on, Crowley." Gabriel said, "Stop hiding, we know you're here."

When the demon appeared, he wasn't his usual suave, confident self. His eyes were sad. He even looked like he'd been crying.

"I need help." He breathed, "I know I'm a demon…but please…"

"What's happened?" Gabriel asked, watching as the demon ran a shaking (yeah, he was shaking) hand through his short hair.

"Iona…my Iona…she's gone missing…" He said quietly, everyone looking confused.

"Iona?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My partner…" Crowley began, looking shiftily at the others, "My lover…"

Everyone sat back and let out sighs as they stared at the demon.

"What?" He asked, "A demon can't love?"

"Crowley…we never…" Sam began, being cut off as the demon raised his hand.

"I've tried everything," Crowley said, "Her phone's turned off…I can't even sense her, it's like whoever or whatever's taken her has cut her off."

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be in love, Crowley." Dean laughed, everyone glaring at him.

"Iona and I have been together for years, long before I met you idiots." Crowley said, sighing and rubbing his head, "Look, are you going to help me find her or not?"

"Details would be nice." Dean piped up, Crowley standing and moving over to the Winchesters, his aftershave filling their personal space as he leaned on the table.

"Her name is Iona Jane Michaels, she is twenty eight years old," Crowley began, Dean writing everything being said, "She has blonde, breast length, that's right, Dean, breast length, loosely curled hair. Her eyes are dark blue, she has a small, straight nose with a pointed tip and her lips are full and luscious. The last time I saw her she was wearing a baby pink sweater, dark blue jeans and black pumps, the angels will be able to find her address. She's been missing for six days and I can't find her anywhere. Did you get all that down, Dean?"

Dean growled up at the demon and he turned to leave, Castiel grabbing his arm.

"We will try to find her, Crowley." He said, looking at the demon with pitying eyes, "If we get anything we will inform you, I promise."

Crowley nodded in thanks, looking each of the others in the eye before turning and leaving.

He returned to his mansion, locking himself in and going to his bedroom. He sat on the bed, putting a hand on the side where Iona should lay. It was so cold without her there, and he'd always wondered what a wonderful girl like her was doing with a monster like him. His mind trailed to the day they first met and the memory made him smile a little.

_**

* * *

1997 **_

Sixteen year old Iona picked up her guitar and checked it to see if it was in tune. She smiled and then pressed play on her stereo, the sounds of _Estranged _by Guns 'n' Roses drifted into the room. She turned up the stereo and waited for the guitar solo, playing it with precision, moving and swaying in time. Crowley watched her as she moved. There was such dedication present in her movements, precision and care as she played. For a sixteen year old she wasn't half bad. But Crowley saw the tears in her eyes and then watched as they escaped. She'd finished playing the song and took a deep breath, wiping her eyes as she turned the stereo off and put the guitar on the stand. Crowley was questioning whether to show himself to her or not, but then he thought he'd better warn her. She was delving in the black arts and Satanism in this twisted part of her life, and she and two friends were going to do a ritual to summon Lucifer himself. He needed to get them out of it, Gabriel had told him to for a start. He liked Gabriel. The Archangel actually spoke sense. He appeared and Iona walked into him, looking up and going to scream before he covered her mouth and held her still.

"It's alright, Iona…" He promised, the British accent confusing her a little, "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you."

Iona shivered, eyes never leaving his as he kept her close.

"Don't worry, just keep calm."

Iona nodded and looked at him, his hand still over her mouth.

"My name's Crowley…and I'm…" he began, flashing his eyes black, "I'm a demon."

Iona panicked then and struggled against his hold, Crowley changing his eyes back as he went to calm her.

"Your friends, Ali and Tom…they need to stop with the black magic and the Satanism…" He said, "You have to get out of it before that ritual takes place, am I understood, because the consequences will be horrendous if you don't?"

Iona didn't know what to do, but she just nodded.

"This is going to sound strange coming from a demon," He said, daring to press a kiss to her forehead, "But you can trust me. If you need anything, then you can come to me for help."

Iona nodded again and Crowley let her go, Iona looking into his eyes.

"Why should I trust a demon?" She asked, Crowley smiling at her with what she believed to be tenderness.

"I was actually sent by an angel." Crowley said softly, "Just please…get yourself and your friends out while you can."

Something told Iona that Crowley was speaking truth, and in her gut and her heart she knew that maybe he could be trusted. She nodded before grabbing his arm.

"Thank you."

Crowley nodded in response and turned, leaving her to it. For that warning, Crowley received torture beyond anything he'd felt in his life.

_**

* * *

2009**_

The demon looked at a photo he kept by his bedside of them. He still didn't understand how someone as loving, caring, sweet and beautiful as Iona could ever love a creature like him. She was kissing his cheek and he had his arms around her, and she looked damn happy. So did he. He stroked the photo, feeling the tears prick at his eyes again.

"I'll find you, Iona…if it's the last thing I do." He whispered to the photo, "I'll find you."

-TBC-

* * *

**Okay, do you like it or not? If this idea completely sucks, I wanna know so: **

**1. I don't waste time writing it when I can be updating other fics in the meantime. **

**2. I can steer away from it in the future. **

**However you feel about it, please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think. THANKS FOR READING SO FAR! xxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Binding

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **WOW! I didn't expect this response, I was scared you'd all think me a complete lunatic! If you like it, I will of course continue, and here's chapter two!

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Two: Binding  
**

Gabriel appeared outside Crowley's mansion and called him, looking down at the object in his hand. The weather was warm, a gentle breeze blowing through their which Gabriel welcomed as he ruffled his wings.

"Crowley, it's Gabriel…yeah, you, um…you need to come down because for one, your demon mojo's locked me out of here, and two, I've got something you need to see…okay…bye, Crowley."

"What do you have for me?" The demon asked, moving towards the Archangel with a concerned expression on his face.

Gabriel held out the object, Crowley gasping as he took it.

"That's her grandmother's ring…" He whispered, stroking the Celtic pattern on the silver band, "She's had it for years; she never takes it off."

Gabriel looked at the demon with actual sympathy in his eyes before Crowley asked the question he'd been waiting for.

"Where and when did you find this?"

"Here in Detroit about a half hour ago," Gabriel answered, "It's quite dirty so it's been there for a while."

"What if she's dead?" Crowley asked, "What if I've failed her, Gabriel?"

"Hey, come on…" Gabriel said with an _oh-my-Holy-Father-chick-flick-moment_ expression on his face as he put a hand on the demon's shoulder, "Think positive, huh? Can I ask you what colour her soul is, Crowley…or is that too personal?"

"If it helps find her, I'm sure she wouldn't object to me telling you…" Crowley began, looking at Gabriel with a small smile, "Tyrian purple…with Amaranth pink sparks…"

Gabriel raised his eyebrow.

"Wow…pretty unique soul, huh?" He said, "They're normally just a boring colour."

"Well…I spruced it up a little," Crowley admitted, "At her request."

"Please tell me she hasn't sold her soul to you." Gabriel breathed, "You didn't trick her into that did you?"

"No! Of course not!" Crowley exclaimed, "The first time we were together…when she was nineteen…I went to brand her at her request because she pointed out that it would bring us closer, and she asked me what colour her soul was…"

The demon sat on the sidewalk and held the ring in his hand.

"It was just purple, but when I'd branded her, she asked me to spice it up a little…so I did." He sighed, "She was so happy after…when I showed her what it would look like…"

Gabriel sat beside the demon and tapped his arm.

"There's a brand?" He asked, "You didn't tell us about a brand!"

"Because you wouldn't be able to see the brand with the clothes she was wearing!" Crowley began, "It's on her hip!"

"What is it, just a burned on handprint?" Gabriel asked, Crowley shaking his head.

"It looks like a tattoo…it's the black outline of a rose." Crowley told him, "A rose with a leaf on the left side with thorns on it. That's how everyone else knows she's mine."

Gabriel nodded and left in a flutter of wings. The demon looked back at the ring in his hand and pressed a kiss to it before disappearing back into the mansion.

_**

* * *

2000 **_

Iona lay in Crowley's embrace, their lips moving in a gentle motion before she broke the kiss and settled against him. She was grateful for sex to not have hurt this time, unlike the occasion a few months before with her ex-boyfriend on prom night.

"Wow…" She breathed, looking up at the demon with her dark blue eyes.

Crowley smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know…"

"Crowley," Iona whispered, voice timid which made Crowley nervous, "I love you…"

The demon couldn't believe his ears. A beautiful human, this gorgeous, loving, kind, sweet creature had just told him she loved him. He wondered if it was he'd influenced that notion unintentionally. Despite the fact that he loved her more than his own existence (which he was still scared about), he didn't want to force her to love him if she didn't. But when he looked down, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Do you not love me?" She asked, "Have I said it too soon?"

"Shhh," He soothed with a gentle smile, "I do love you too, Iona…"

Iona couldn't believe a demon could be so careful, so loving and so gentle. He'd treated her with so much respect and tenderness when they'd made love that night. She was fortunate enough to have her own apartment at college, so he could go and see her whenever he wanted.

"Make me yours, Crowley…" She said softly, kissing him and taking his hand, "Mark me as your own…it'll bring us closer, baby."

"Darling…you're asking me to bind you to me…it's not quite selling your soul, but it is similar. You'll be mine for this life and the next." He told her, "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Positive." Iona replied, "Because I love you, and I know I'm only nineteen, but I know that no-one can make me feel like you do."

Crowley smiled down at her and kissed her again.

"What kind of brand would you like?" He asked, "I could make it look like a tattoo if you want, darling."

"A rose please," Iona said sweetly, "My favourite flower."

"This will hurt a little." He warned, Iona pressing herself closer to him and looking into his eyes before nodding.

Crowley kept her held close before he placed a hand on her hip. He kissed her tenderly, hearing her whimper as he branded the image onto her hip. When he'd finished, he broke their kiss and Iona pulled the bed sheet away, revealing a beautiful outline of a rose with a leaf on the left side and a few thorns on the stalk.

"Crowley, it's beautiful…" She whispered, "Thank you."

"I have to 'seal the deal', so to speak." Crowley replied, turning Iona onto her back and leaning down, pressing a tender kiss to the brand.

Iona gasped and gripped the pillows, one hand going to the demon's shoulder as he kissed up and down the brand. There was a soft moan and then Iona felt a million sensations run through at once as the tattoo began to glow with a purple light. When the brand had been sealed, Crowley moved back up Iona's body and took her in his arms again, kissing her lips tenderly.

"If we're bound by souls…what colour's mine?" She asked, "I've always been curious…"

"The same colour as that light. It's purple." Crowley replied, Iona biting her lip before asking her next question.

"Could you…spice it up a little?" She asked, "Tyrian purple's always been my favourite colour."

Crowley smiled and waved his hand, a wave of Tyrian purple silk floating in the air at the end of the bed.

"Alright," He began, "Anything else?"

"What?" Iona asked.

"Come on, I could do anything to this since we're bound together." Crowley whispered, "Get that creative brain on, my dear."

Iona snuggled against her demon and bit her lip, reaching over for the necklace her parents bought her for her birthday.

"This colour…this pink." She told him as she showed him the pink pendant, "In sparkles…if that's okay."

Crowley kissed her forehead and waved his hand, the sparkles glittering the purple silk.

"Amaranth sparkles." Crowley said softly, both of them gazing at the silk in front of them, "That's what your soul will look like…just more transparent."

Iona turned Crowley's face so he was looking at her.

"Thank you, Crowley," She sighed, kissing his forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Crowley whispered, laying Iona on her back, "When I do this, it will hurt. I'm remodelling your soul, so expect it to hurt, okay?"

Iona nodded and cupped Crowley's face, sighing as Crowley pulled her closer. He really was so gentle, so sweet and so…just…she couldn't finish her thought. There were so many words to describe him and whenever he was with her she almost forgot he was a demon. He wasn't like other demons who she'd had bad experiences with, in particular one called Alastair who beat her to a bloody pulp in a back alley. Crowley had saved her life that night and that was when she'd fallen for him. The demon cradled her close and lay a hand flush in the middle of the upper part of her back, whispering soft assurances as Iona whimpered and cried in pain. Within moments it was over and Iona shivered against him, letting go and resting back on the pillows.

"It's over now," Crowley promised, "It's okay."

Iona smiled up and mouthed: 'I love you', Crowley returning the sentiment and kissing her lips.

"Get some rest, my love." He whispered, holding her close as she fell asleep in his arms, deep blue eyes drifting close as she relaxed, "Goodnight."

"Night." Iona mumbled, lips parting a little as she fell asleep.

They were joined for life now and, in all honesty, that bond was so much more than a long-term relationship or marriage could ever be.

_**

* * *

2009 **_

"So there's a brand?" Dean asked, "We've been hunting high and low for this girl and maybe we've already seen her?"

Gabriel and Castiel shook there heads.

"Trust us." Gabriel began.

"We haven't passed her." Castiel finished, turning to Gabriel, "We'd better start searching for that soul."

"What soul?" Sam asked, Gabriel sitting on one of the beds and crossing his legs while Castiel did the same.

"Crowley modified Iona's soul at her request, and it's very unique so we should be able to track it, whether she's dead or alive." Castiel began," It's Tyrian purple with Amaranth pink sparkles according to Crowley."

Dean and Sam shared confused looks and then turned back to the angels.

"If Crowley can't track it when it's branded to his own, why would you be able to?" Sam asked, Gabriel opening one eye to look at the younger Winchester.

"Because whoever's hidden her probably wouldn't bank on us going to look for her." He said, "Now, you two need to stay silent until we're finished, am I understood? Or we may never find her."

Sam and Dean nodded, watching with interest as the angels began their work.

-TBC-

* * *

**Okay, there are more clues as to Iona's disappearances coming up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the support so far! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Finding Answers

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Whoop! A bit of badass!Crowley in this one, and another character who we all hate in our own way. Thanks for all the support so far! ENJOY!

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Three: Finding Answers  
**

After six hours of their searching, Castiel's eyes shot open.

"I've found her."

Gabriel cracked an eye open and the Winchester's sat up.

"Call Crowley. Tell him to meet us in Chicago." Castiel said, "I'll be able to track her further from there."

"Should we come along?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response.

"Find somewhere to stay and then we'll come to you." He said, "How long will it take you to get there?"

"A few days." Dean replied, Castiel nodding again and turning to Gabriel.

"I'll go call Crowley." The Archangel said, heading out of the door to call the demon.

"We'll see you in Chicago." Castiel said, "If I were you I'd set off immediately."

The brothers nodded and the angel joined his brother outside.

* * *

Crowley hung up and took a deep breath. He put that beloved ring of Iona's on a chain and put it around his neck, putting on his suit jacket, coat and gloves before heading out of the mansion and making his way to Chicago. He found the angels in a diner, joining them at the table to see Gabriel eating his way through apple pie.

"Dean would be so jealous." The demon said as he sat down, "What do you know?"

"Hello to you too, Crowley." Castiel said, Crowley grinning and nodding at the angel.

"Gabriel."

"Crowley."

The Archangel returned to his pie and Crowley leaned in a little.

"Now you haven't answered my question." He said, eyes flashing black and then back to normal, "What do you know?"

Castiel and Gabriel shared a look, both raising an eyebrow.

"Wow. Someone's touchy." Gabriel said, looking to the demon again.

"Someone's waiting to save a life." Crowley retorted, "An important one."

"To you." Castiel said.

Crowley glared at the young angel and looked down.

"I promised her I would take care of her and I've let her come to harm." Crowley told them, "You don't even have to come with me to get her, I just need the information you have."

The angels shared another look and leaned in a little closer.

"Her soul is here in Chicago. She's underground but not buried." Castiel said, "Quite where underground is another matter."

"The reason you've been cut off from her is because another demon's taken her." Gabriel revealed, "Someone you know…the question is, which demon?"

* * *

Iona's eyes shot open and she sat up. She was still here in this dark, damp mess of a place. She was dirty, tired and frightened. More than anything, she wanted to go home, to be back in her demon's arms where she belonged. He promised he'd protect her and he'd look after, yet here she was in the clutches of this bastard. She had no idea how long she'd been here, but she hadn't been tortured yet. She'd been tortured emotionally. She'd been told that Crowley would never find her because she'd been taken off of the map. She'd even been told that Crowley wouldn't come for her because he didn't love her anymore.

The truth was that before she'd been taken away they'd had a fight, and Crowley had threatened to walk out of her life. That night, she was left unprotected and vulnerable, meaning that her captor could take her away. The only issue was, she didn't know who had taken her, because he was controlling everything from being stood in shadow in the corner. She didn't recognise his voice, and the cruel words spoken hurt her so much. She curled up on her side, sighing and whispering into the darkness with her sweet voice.

"I love you, Crowley…" She whispered, "I miss you so much…and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

* * *

Meg stood under the torture of both angels and Crowley the demon grabbing her around the throat and squeezing.

"You're gonna be easy to deal with, my dear." He snarled, "I wonder how the Winchesters haven't killed you yet."

"They must like me." Meg replied, "I'm not telling you who's got your bitch, Crowley."

Crowley growled and shoved a hand into the body of Meg's vessel, grabbing the demon's essence and twisting it.

"You tell me," Crowley hissed, "Or so help me, I will make your life even worse than it is in Hell."

"Oh, Crowley." Meg moaned, Crowley feeling sick to his stomach, "You know how to make a demon shiver with pleasure."

Crowley punched her face and the angels kept their Grace working on her. Crowley's eyes flashed black and he stared at Meg, true demonic voice coming through.

"I will not ask again, Meg." He growled, "Where is Iona Michaels?"

Meg was going to come back with a smartass answer but Crowley twisted her essence and the other demon coughed up blood.

"I won't tell…but if you kill me you may never know." Meg laughed, "I'll make you a deal, baby."

She went to kiss Crowley but he twisted her essence again.

"You forget your place." He said angrily, eyes still black, "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last thing on Earth."

"I can take you to your precious Iona, Crowley but you have to do something for me in return." Meg laughed, trailing her hand up Crowley's thigh.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Iona left class at three-thirty, heading out into the cool February weather. She couldn't wait to see Crowley when she got home (if he was there of course). Heading up to her apartment, she opened the door and dropped her books as soon as she saw the room. It was full of lit candles; her dining table laid out with a meal on it ready to be eaten and sat at the table was none other than Crowley. The sofa bed was set up too, covered in red and black silk sheets, a gorgeous white silk nightdress lying on top of the bedspread.

"Hello, darling." Crowley said softly, standing up and moving towards Iona and pulling her into a kiss, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh, Crowley…" She whispered, "You did all this for me?"

"Of course, my dear." Crowley replied, kissing her again, "Anything for you."

Iona smiled beautifully and wrapped her arms around Crowley, pressing close to him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I love you." She sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Crowley replied, pulling away and locking the door, "You're not in class tomorrow so we can have the whole night…just us."

Sliding their hands together, the demon led Iona to the table and got her sat down, clicking his fingers and sending her bag and books away into her room. They wouldn't be spending the night in there that was for sure.

"When we've had this meal, you can take a shower and put on that nightdress," Crowley said as he kissed her hand and sat opposite her, "Even though I'll be taking it off again. You'll look beautiful, I'm sure."

Iona smiled at him and he kissed her hand again, both of them tucking into their Valentine dinner…

_**

* * *

2009 **_

Crowley stood at the crossroads, looking into the darkness as he waited for his faithful hounds. He whistled and the barking came, feet pounding as the Hellhounds approached. Crowley pulled out that white silk nightdress and held it in his hands, the hounds smelling it.

"Find her, boys." He said, "Do not attack her, the Winchesters, Archangel Gabriel or the Angel of Thursday, Castiel. Am I understood?"

The demon got a bark in response and he put the nightdress away, patting the hounds' heads and kissing both beasts.

"Go."

The Hellhounds split up and headed off in silence, following their master's orders. Hellhounds were notorious for picking up scents, so surely one would find her. He'd feel it if they did.

The demon looked up as rain began to fall and welcomed its cold embrace.

"I'm sorry, Iona." He whispered, "I should never have threatened to leave you, I know that…"

He tried not to let the tears fill his eyes and he looked to the ground.

"I love you…" He breathed before turning and heading back to the Winchesters.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Iona stepped out from the bathroom in the white silk nightgown, Crowley's eyes widening at the sight.

"You look beautiful…" He whispered, "So beautiful."

Iona smiled at her demon and moved forward, blonde hair hanging over her shoulders as he took her hand and led her to the sofa bed, letting her sit before kissing her lips tenderly, sliding his arms around her and deepening the kiss, leaning into her neck.

This was going to be a wonderful night.

-TBC-

* * *

**Do want me to continue the 2001 scene? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Results

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Hi! This is my first EVER love scene involving Crowley and I'm nervous about how it's turned out. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Four: Results**

_**2001**_

Iona's eyes slid closed as Crowley's lips caressed her neck her arms winding around him as she moved closer. She sucked in a breath and shivered, running her fingers through his short hair as he kissed her throat, chin and then her lips. Crowley clicked his fingers and the stereo began to play _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing _ by Aerosmith and Iona's eyes opened. She sighed and closed them again, pulling Crowley closer. Their lips met in a tender kiss and she fought to suppress her tears. She'll never know how he knew, but Crowley stopped kissing her and cupped her cheeks.

"Why the tears?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just love you so much." She whispered, "I really love you."

Crowley smiled gently and kissed her lips again, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"I love you too." He replied, "I never thought a demon could love…"

"Well you're obviously a very special demon." Iona replied, Crowley smiling and leaning in for another kiss.

Her small hands found his shirt and she began to unbutton it, a small moan escaping her lips when the demon kissed her shoulders and neck. Crowley pressed his forehead to Iona's, feeling nervous about the night ahead. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, not just by the physical act but with the emotion behind it. Being a demon, he was scared he'd be too rough, but as they shared a tender gaze and a sweet kiss he knew that he couldn't be rough with her. Iona was scared because she knew that this was a true love making session, and that she wanted to prove to him that she saw past the demon and loved the true soul behind that evil façade.

They looked into each other's eyes as Iona unfastened more buttons on the demon's shirt, pushing it from his shoulders as she kissed his lips, leaning into his neck and placing her hands on his broad chest. The demon breathed her name and she smiled, kissing his jaw and lips again, gasping as she felt his warm hands on her shoulders, pushing the straps of the stunning nightdress from her shoulders. Iona lifted her arms out and then stood, Crowley watching as the silk slid down her body, revealing white lace underwear and that beautifully shaped body he loved so much. Sitting back on the sofa bed, Iona's lips were met by Crowley's, the demon laying her back on the silk sheets, the red and black softness making her skin tingle.

"You're so beautiful, darling." He whispered, "So beautiful."

With a gentle kiss to her lips, he began unfastening his pants, Iona kissing him as he kicked them off. Now both of them only wore their underwear, Crowley lifting Iona into his lips and kissing her lovingly, both of them taking the time to hold and caress each other. Crowley's hand slid down, index finger rubbing a small circle through Iona's underwear and making the nineteen year old shudder. She gripped him tight and let out a gentle moan, feeling her demon smile against her shoulder. He lifted his hand away and their lips met in another kiss.

His hands slid around her back and unfastened her bra, pulling the white lace garment from her body and revealing her ample breasts. He looked deep into Iona's eyes, kissing her lips, jaw, neck, shoulders, and chest, then kissing in between both breasts before caressing the left with his lips and tongue, taking the nipple in his mouth which caused his lover to buck against him.

"Crowley…" She moaned, "Oh God…"

Crowley continued his ministrations, feeling those soft hands in his hair. The gentle sounds of pleasure coming from Iona's lips were beautiful, and Crowley moved to the other nipple, earning similar reactions. Clicking his fingers, the demon rid them both of their last items of clothing, laying Iona down gently onto the silk bedspread beneath them.

"Are you ready, Iona?" He asked, Iona nodding in response before he lay between her parted legs.

"Have you…um…?" Iona asked, gesturing with her right hand, "Got protection?"

"I'm wearing it, my dear." He said, voice like the silk of the sheets beneath them, "I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Iona replied, Crowley pressing close to her and kissing her gently before entering her.

Iona gasped and bit her lip, Crowley nuzzling her with his forehead and nose to calm her. She was still getting used to accommodating him, and he waited for her to settle and get comfortable before he moved his hips, hearing a gentle moan from Iona as she moved against him, their hearts beating wildly in their chests as they made slow, sensual love in the darkness of a Wednesday evening, the mood of Valentine's Day surrounding them like the candles, the music and the warmth. They moved at a slow pace, Crowley turning his head and Iona turning hers as they shared a tender kiss. One of Iona's favourite songs began to play: _Patience_ by Guns 'n' Roses, and her face was graced with a stunning smile.

She let out a soft moan, Crowley smiling against the skin of her neck as he continued to thrust. Moving slowly, the pair rolled over, Iona above Crowley and rocking her hips against his. The demon and human shared an intense stare as Iona leaned down, swinging her head so her long blonde curls were over one shoulder, linking fingers with her lover before laying flush against him and kissing his lips. Crowley's arms slid around Iona's back, gripping her tight as she moved her hips sensually and slowly against his. Rolling them back over again, Crowley looked deep into those dark blue eyes and he thrusted deeper, Iona shivering in response to the movement and letting out a quaking moan. She cried out, holding onto her lover tightly as she approached her orgasm.

That's when they climaxed actually in sync, which neither of them thought would ever happen. Crowley thrusted weakly through his orgasm and lay down carefully on top of Iona, kissing and holding her tenderly as she returned his touches, both of them slowing to a stop before sharing a loving gaze.

"I love you." The demon whispered, stroking the human's hair.

"I love you too." The human replied, kissing the demon's lips.

After he pulled out of his lover, the demon took her into his arms and held her as they relaxed, clicking his fingers to make the stereo fade out, clicking them again and sending each candle out one by one.

_**

* * *

2009 **_

Gabriel and Castiel were apprehensive as they stood at those crossroads with Crowley who awaited the return of his Hellhounds. The wind was blowing heavily tonight, and Crowley's coat blew in the wind, as did Castiel's.

"They won't attack you, I've ordered them not to." He assured the angels, "Don't panic."

"It's not the hounds we're concerned about." Castiel said.

"Yeah, what if there's an ambush?" Gabriel asked, "It's us against however many demons."

"Excuse me," Crowley piped up, "You are looking at a demon, you know."

"And?" Gabriel huffed, "What difference does that make?"

"I know every trick in the book." Crowley replied, "Anyway, I'm gonna call the boys."

Crowley whistled and then the barking sounded in the distance.

"They'll smell you, but that's all." He said, the angels still moving closer together just in case.

The pounding of feet sounded as the hounds came closer, Crowley kneeling down and opening his arms to the beasts only he could see.

"Hello, my darlings!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around the dogs, "What did you find?"

Both hounds looked towards the main city and Crowley patted their heads, his eyes turning black for a moment as he kissed the beasts and rubbed their backs.

"They've found her." He said, eyes turning back to normal, "I've linked my essence with the animals so they can lead me to Iona. I just have to follow them."

"We're coming with you." Gabriel said, "And so are they."

Crowley looked to see Sam and Dean approaching through the fields at the side of the crossroads.

"Fingers to head?" Dean asked, the angels nodding in response, "Alright, just be careful."

The hounds sped away and Gabriel took Sam's arm while Castiel took Dean's, all of them vanishing and appearing by a manhole where the dogs were barking loudly.

"Boys, keep it down." Crowley instructed, the Winchesters backing away from the sound, "In fact, you can go home."

He kissed the hounds' heads, the animals that the others couldn't see, and they all listened as the animals bounded away. Crowley lifted the manhole cover and began to climb down, followed by Gabriel, Sam, Castiel and then Dean. Crowley just prayed they'd gotten to Iona in time.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

In the darkness of her apartment, Iona looked up at Crowley, barely able to make his features out in the shadowed room.

"Crowley," She said softly, "You won't leave me will you…? Not like everyone else…?"

"No." Crowley answered, "I won't leave you. I'll be here if you need me…always…"

Iona smiled and settled against him, kissing his chest and then his lips. She loved the way he held her. He always rested on his side with her on her back and with his arms around her, holding her protectively. They would talk for a long time after they'd made love about all sorts.

"Thank you." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his, "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He replied, nuzzling noses with her, "You're so amazing."

"So are you." She replied, kissing his forehead.

They lay in silence for a moment before Iona had another question.

"Crowley?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will."

"Night, Crowley."

"Goodnight, my love."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! There'll be some action in the next chapter of the kick-ass kind! xxx Thanks for reading so far! **


	5. Safe With You

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support so far! I'm amazed that people like this, I thought the idea was a bit crazy, but I'll keep updating if it's what you want!

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Five: Safe with You**

_**2009**_

The Winchesters, Crowley and the angels scouted the underground, the tunnels dark, cold and quite frankly, gross.

"She's nearby." Gabriel whispered as they turned a corner.

"She's distressed too," Castiel added, "Her soul is weakening."

Crowley wanted to find out which son of a bitch had his girl. He had to keep calm though until they found her and could get her out safely. They heard laughter coming from within the piping and Castiel felt the walls.

"There is a secret passage somewhere…leading to other chambers…" He began, "She's enclosed and she's panicking."

"She's claustrophobic." Crowley told them, stopping in his tracks when he heard Iona screaming his name, "Oh my God…"

He wanted to call back to her and let her know he was here for her, but he couldn't put the others at risk. That's when Meg appeared, but he grabbed her around the throat before she could speak.

"Dean, give me that knife." He growled, Dean looking confused but then afraid as Crowley's eyes turned black, "Now."

Dean passed him the knife and he rested the blade against Meg's stomach.

"Do I kill you or do you stay quiet and not let him know we're here?" He asked, Meg smirking.

"You wouldn't make the deal, Crowley. He already knows you're coming." She laughed, "So do as you please."

"Very well." He hissed, pulling back and slitting her throat with the knife, cleaning it on his coat before handing it back to Dean, "No messing about tonight."

The group headed on and Sam leaned against a wall as they stopped, suddenly falling through it.

"Well done, Sammy," Dean chuckled, "You found us our secret passage."

Crowley headed in first, following Iona's screams until he reached a chamber full of small cages.

"Oh, you bad, bad girl," He heard a familiar voice sneer, "What would dear Crowley think if he was here? Oh, you'll never know because he isn't coming for you."

"ALASTAIR!" Crowley bellowed, "LET. HER. GO!"

Alastair stopped in his tracks and moved aside to let Crowley see his beautiful lover, whose face was cut and bruised. She turned her head and saw Crowley, breaking into tears.

"She hates you, Crowley," Alastair laughed, "Leaving her to rot like that."

With that, the demon tutted, but was suddenly thrown against a wall by the powers of Sam, Crowley, Gabriel and Castiel.

"You're supposed to be dead." Crowley snarled, "Sam killed you months ago!"

"Lucifer likes me." Alastair laughed.

"You demons are kinda arrogant." Dean chuckled, brandishing the knife, "You think everyone likes you."

"Now you're gonna die." Crowley breathed, "You're gonna die, and you're not coming back."

The four of them exercised their power to the maximum, torturing Alastair a little before Dean walked up with the knife and slit his throat. Alastair dropped to the ground dead, and Dean rushed over to Sam who was near to collapse. Crowley meanwhile headed for Iona's cage. He waved the door open and her limp body rolled out into his arms.

"Oh God…" He breathed, kneeling with her on the floor, "Iona, it's Crowley…"

The young woman opened her blackened eyes and met Crowley's, tears forming in them.

"C-Crowley?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"I l-love you…and I'm sorry…"

Crowley closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, despite it being bloody and dirty.

"I love you too, Iona. I'm sorry too, my dear, but it's alright." He promised, "I'm with you now, you're safe…it's over, my sweet girl, it's over."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gabriel.

"Let me heal her, Crowley."

The demon nodded and Gabriel spoke to Iona gently before pushing two fingers to her forehead, healing the wounds and cleaning her up. She sat up slowly and looked at Crowley, beaming at him and bursting into tears as she wrapped her arms around him. Team Free Will smiled as they watched the reunion, Crowley and Iona sharing loving, tender kisses before the demon clicked his fingers and they were gone.

"He'll be back to thank us in the morning." Castiel said, "He'll bring her with him."

The others nodded and the angels took their charges back to the motel.

* * *

Crowley and Iona arrived back at the mansion, Iona kissing Crowley's lips and holding him tight.

"Crowley, you saved me!" She breathed, "You came for me!"

"Of course I did, darling." He whispered, "I wouldn't have let you rot there…"

Iona beamed and hugged her lover, pressing against him as he held her close.

"I'm so tired…" She laughed, "How long have I been missing?"

"Eight days." Crowley told her, "If it weren't for the Winchesters, the hounds and the angels…I wouldn't have found you."

Iona just pressed a kiss to Crowley's lips before sighing and closing her eyes.

"Would you like to go to bed, my dear?" He asked, Iona nodding in response.

With a click of the fingers, they were in their bedroom, Crowley helping to change Iona into something clean and comfortable before tucking her into bed, just content himself to lay under the covers with her in a black t-shirt and sweatpants, keeping a hold of her and kissing her temple.

"I love you, Iona."

"I love you too, Crowley."

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Iona loved the summer. She finished her second year at college and to celebrate, she and Crowley had gone away to Hawaii for two weeks. She woke up in their hotel bed, feeling strong arms around her and smiling before rolling over and kissing her lover's lips.

"Good morning." Crowley whispered, stroking a hand through that gorgeous blonde hair.

"Morning, sweetheart." Iona replied, settling in Crowley's arms, her naked body still wrapped in the lovely cotton sheets of the hotel room's bedspread, "Last night was just…wow…"

Crowley chuckled and kissed her head.

"Bath?"

"Bath?" Iona countered, suddenly having an idea, "Sea?"

"Too salty." Crowley laughed, Iona giggling in response, "Shower?"

"Okay." Iona replied, climbing out of her cotton cocoon and revealing all her naked beauty to her demon.

He just lay watching and she giggled and blushed, turning away from him and holding her hand out behind her.

"Are you just going to lie there all day or are we having this shower?" She asked seductively, "Only…I…um…I'd like this shower…very much."

Crowley grinned and jumped out of bed, chasing Iona into the bathroom.

They stood under the spray, lips connected and hands caressing, Iona letting out a gentle moan as Crowley kissed her neck and shoulders. They loved being together in any way, shape or form, and whatever time they had, they treasured. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, both of them gasping at how well their bodies fitted together. Iona, feeling somewhat brave, pressed her forehead to Crowley's and ran her right hand down his body, holding him close with her left before she took him in her right, moving her wrist slowly and experimenting with rhythms. Usually, Crowley would initiate the foreplay to encourage her and help her feel more confident, but today she was going first, and the demon pressed his hands to the wall to brace himself as he gasped, shivering as Iona worked wonders with her hand. Iona remained trapped in between his arms, leaning in for a kiss as she worked her hand. He moaned into the kiss and Iona smiled, turning the shower off and pulling away.

"Bed." She ordered, a cute smile appearing on her face as she did.

Crowley kissed her lips and stepped out of the shower, both of them getting dried before rushing back to the bedroom.

Iona sighed as Crowley thrust into her, both of them on their sides, Crowley behind Iona. His arm wound around her and held her close, his breathing warm and comforting against her shoulder. The pleasure for her was intense, but it only grew when he reached his hand down and began to rub circles on that sensitive button, the intimate touch driving Iona crazy. The demon heard a whimper and Iona rolled partially onto her back, a tear rolling down her cheek from her closed eyes as she grimaced, reaching out and searching for his hold. Crowley pulled out and rolled her fully onto her back, settling between her legs again and noticing how her eyes hadn't opened yet. He leaned in and kissed her, breaking the kiss to see those beautiful eyes open, a stunning smile gracing Iona's face.

"Hello, gorgeous." He whispered, stroking her face gently.

"Hey, handsome."

-TBC-

* * *

**If you want me to continue this flashback then let me know but if not, I can leave it, because it did seem like a nice place to leave it. xxxxxx**


	6. Strange Things

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Six: Strange Things  
**

_**2009**_

Iona's eyes blinked open and the first sight she was met with was Crowley's warm eyes looking back at her. She smiled and snuggled against him, kissing his lips and holding him in place to deepen it.

"Morning, handsome."

"Good morning, darling."

Crowley lifted the chain from around his neck and removed the ring from it before taking Iona's left hand. He placed the newly cleaned ring on her middle finger where it always rested and Iona gasped, biting her lip as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, Crowley…you found it?"

"Gabriel did."

The reply sounded a little sad, and Iona cupped Crowley's cheek, looking from the ring to her lover, back and forth slowly a few times.

"Yet you still kept it?" She asked.

"Of course I did…I wouldn't let that go, not in a million years." Crowley replied, leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to Iona's lips.

* * *

Iona shivered as Crowley lay across her back, thrusting into her from behind as she moved her hips to meet his.

"Mmm…" She hummed, "Baby…"

Crowley kissed her shoulder and let out a deep moan.

"Oh, darling…" He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you." Iona replied, feeling Crowley's left hand cover her own, locking fingers with him as she bit the pillow, "Oh, Crowley!"

Crowley kissed her neck and shoulder, Iona turning her head and capturing his lips in a sweet movement, their lips brushing a few times before locking in a breathtaking kiss. Iona broke the kiss and fell into the pillows, trying to support herself as she shivered with pleasure, crying out as she came. Crowley followed soon behind and tensed as his orgasm took over, holding Iona close as he came into the condom and they slumped onto the mattress of their king-sized bed. They lay to catch their breath for a moment before Crowley pulled out and a quaking Iona rolled onto her side, kissing Crowley's lips before turning over onto her back. The shared tender kisses, nuzzles of noses and sweet touches, whispering words of love and affection in between.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Crowley held Iona close as they danced under the Hawaiian moonlight, singing one of her favourite songs and pressing a tender kiss to her cheek.

_"__Stars shining bright above you.  
Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you,'  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
Dream a little dream of me."_

Iona, being the hopeless romantic she was, joined in with the singing after kissing Crowley's lips.

_"__Say nighty-night and kiss me.  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
While I'm alone and blue as can be,  
Dream a little dream of me."_

They moved closer so they danced cheek to cheek, arms sliding home as they danced on the shore.

_"__Stars fading, but I linger on, dear,  
Still craving your kiss.  
I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear,  
Just saying this:  
Sweet dreams 'till sunbeams find you,  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams, whatever they be.  
Dream a little dream of me."_

Crowley pressed a loving kiss to Iona's lips and he leaned down with her in his embrace, kissing her deeply and passionately before lifting her back up and holding her close.

"I love you, my gorgeous human."

"I love you too, my handsome demon."

Sharing another kiss, Crowley clicked his fingers and they were back in their hotel room, Crowley laying Iona down on the bed and climbing above her.

_**

* * *

2009 **_

"So I'm saying thank you for all of your effort and the fact that you were willing to search for days just to help me…" Iona said as she stood before the Winchesters and the angels, "I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

Each member of Team Free Will stood and hugged her tight, the young woman pressing kisses to their cheeks and squeezing them to her. After the hugs, everyone said their goodbyes and Crowley and Iona headed back to the mansion.

On arrival, the demon sighed and smiled at Iona who just burst into tears.

"Iona?" He asked, "Iona, what's wrong?"

Iona just shook her head and headed inside the mansion, running upstairs and locking the bedroom door. Now, Crowley could've just clicked his fingers and he'd have been in the room but he didn't. He waited, knocking on the door and waiting for a second before speaking.

"Iona? Open the door, my darling…"

"NO!"

"Iona…what's wrong, my love?"

Crowley sighed and pressed closer to the door.

"If you don't tell me, I can't help you…Iona?"

There was a sniffling sound and the rustling of clothing against sheets.

"Darling, come on…"

Then the door unlocked and Iona pulled Crowley into the room by his hand, her face streaked with tears. She locked the door again and led him to the bed, laying down with her legs over the edge and pulling him above her, locking her lips with his.

"Iona…" Crowley warned.

"Later." She whispered, "I need you now."

Crowley figured that perhaps she'd talk at her most vulnerable, after they'd made love. He just needed to know what had happened to Iona and what had triggered this unusual behaviour. As they kissed, Iona turned away the tenderness and invited the roughness, wrapping her legs around Crowley's waist, pulling him closer to her.

"I wanna feel you." She breathed, biting his neck, earlobe and bottom lip.

"Iona, this isn't like you." He whispered, stopping her in her tracks.

"Baby…" She whispered, pushing his coat from his shoulders, watching as he took his gloves off, unbuttoning her purple shirt, "Make me love you."

Crowley stood up and let her move up to the pillows, both of them kicking their shoes off before he climbed on top of her, kissing her roughly.

"What?" He asked, "Iona…?"

"I want it rough, hot and sexy…can we make it like that?"

Crowley saw the need in her eyes and hesitantly, he leaned down and kissed her hard.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Iona moaned as she and Crowley moved slowly on the mattress, her back arched as she held his forearms, hands slipping to rest on his sides in loose fists. The moonlight was shining into their room through the pale curtains as the soft breeze blew them. The lovers moved so slow that they trembled with each rising and falling of hips. This encounter was one of their most intimate by far and as they shared a tender kiss, Crowley cradled Iona's head in one hand, his other linking with her right one and pinning it to the mattress. Their deep breathing filled the room and Iona turned her head, grimacing through the pleasure and sighing as Crowley kissed her neck gently.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you, honey."

Two soft moans drifted through the room, Iona's body arching into his arms when a rush of pleasure shot through her body.

"Oh, baby!" She cried, moaning as Crowley sped up a little.

They could both feel how close they were and Iona moved back against him, both of them opening their eyes and looking into each other's, Iona still grimacing with the pleasure. Her face flushed and she looked deep into Crowley's eyes. She gasped and Crowley hushed her, moving a little quicker. A delicious moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes again, making small noises as she drew closer to the edge.

"Crowley…I'm gonna come…"

"That's it, darling." He whispered huskily, "Come for me."

A beautiful cry came from her full, plump lips and she arched right against him, breathing coming out in short bursts as she tensed through her orgasm. Crowley bit his lip as he came, riding through his orgasm and pressing his forehead to Iona's. When their eyes opened, Crowley kissed a tear away that slid down Iona's cheek. Smiles spread across their faces and they kissed tenderly, Crowley pulling out of her and laying right by her side.

"Love you."

"Love you too, darling."

-TBC-

* * *

**The final 2001 flashback will be in the next chapter, then the flashbacks will be from another year. xxx**


	7. Fright

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this chapter's only short, I'm just trying to think of where to take this story next. ENJOY! xxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Seven: Fright  
**

_**2009**_

Crowley ripped Iona's shirt open, Iona sitting up and letting the purple garment fall from her body, gasping and moaning as her chest was ravaged by Crowley's lips. The electricity between them was like nothing they'd ever felt. Their kisses were rough, dirty and deep, Iona moaning and crying out as Crowley bit and licked her neck, her shaking hands unfastening his shirt. She forced it away from his body as he sat back, pulling the shirt off completely before unfastening his pants and kicking them off. Iona pulled her black pants off and then there was a click of fingers, both Crowley and Iona now naked. Crowley didn't waste time before entering Iona, feeling her arch into his embrace. Their movements were rough, steamy and _hot_. Iona's knees bent and she raised them from the mattress, wrapping her legs around Crowley's waist.

"C-Crowley!" Iona cried, her cheeks still stained with tears that had fallen earlier, "Oh, baby! Please!"

Crowley thrusted hard and deep, Iona pulling him down for a rough kiss.

"Deeper…" She breathed, Crowley complying and making her scream with pleasure.

But what happened next was beyond his control. Their lips met in another kiss, but when they pulled back, Iona was met with black eyes, jet black eyes staring right back, deep into her own. Iona's eyes filled with fear and she went from pulling Crowley closer to pushing him away.

"Crowley…Crowley, STOP!" She cried, "STOP PLEASE!"

Crowley did straight away and looked at Iona with confusion, realising that his eyes were black before switching them back straight away. His hands were pressing hers into the mattress, purple marks beginning to show on her wrists. He'd lost control of the demon in him.

"Iona…darling, I…"

Iona pushed him away and he left her body, watching with horror as she scrambled under the covers, curling in on herself and bursting into tears.

"Sweetheart…" He whispered, climbing under the sheets and moving closer to her, going to wrap an arm around her.

She went to push him away again, but she ended up facing him, pressing herself into his chest.

"H-Hold me…"

Crowley didn't hesitate before winding his arms around her sobbing form, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Halloween had always been one of Iona's favourite times of year. She loved the whole dressing up, playing party games and overall, the creepiness of the week leading up to it and the day itself. Tonight though, she wasn't enjoying Halloween. A demon called Azazel, one with yellow eyes had her pressed up against a wall in an alleyway, licking her neck with his evil, sinful, disgusting black tongue. Iona however, could barely register a thing. Her drink had been mixed with a shot of pure vodka and she was so drunk she could barely keep standing. Suddenly, the thing supporting her weight was pulled away and she fell to her knees in the alley, collapsing onto her side and watching as a figure in black beat up whatever it was that had been pressing her to that wall. The figure in black won the fight and Iona recognised the voice.

"Iona? Oh, darling…"

"Crowley…?" Iona asked weakly, giggling when Crowley picked her up and sat with her leaning against his chest, "Hey, handsome boy…"

The seductive, cheeky laugh that followed warmed Crowley's heart a little.

"Darling, you've had too much to drink." He said softly, "Come along. Let's take you home."

"I'm partayinnng-ah!" She laughed, "You can't take me home noooow!"

"Iona, my love, you're too drunk. Come on."

"Spoil sport." Iona chuckled, leaning against Crowley again when they got back to her apartment, "Make lurve to me…"

"I'm not making love to you while you're in this state." Crowley laughed, "Come on, my dear."

"Okay."

_**

* * *

2009 **_

"Alastair held me still and just…he beat me…but he used your face and your voice…those eyes…" Iona breathed, "Those black, soulless, cold, dead eyes…"

"Hush, my darling." Crowley whispered, "You need to try and forget Alastair. Focus on the present and the future, on now and us. I love you, and I'm sorry I lost control…"

"I love you too, Crowley…and I'm sorry for behaving like that…"

Crowley kissed Iona's lips tenderly and he kept her held close, his steady heartbeat and breathing lulling her to sleep.

-TBC-


	8. Tickle Fights and Warm Baths

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **A short, sweet, fluffy chapter until I can decide what's happening next! Enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Eight: Tickle Fights and Warm Baths**

_**2009**_

Iona awoke against Crowley's chest, both of them still naked from the steaming hot escapade they never got the chance to finish. She reached a sneaky hand between them and wrapped her delicate fingers around the demon's length, feeling his breath hitch in response to the touch. They didn't make a sound and Iona kissed his chest tenderly, her lips and tongue massaging the skin beneath them. She felt Crowley's arm wrap around her and she pressed against him, shuddering as his hot breathing ghosted across her neck and shoulders.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you, Sweetheart."

Crowley gasped as Iona moved her wrist, both of them rolling over so she was below him, Crowley shocked when Iona lined him up against her entrance, letting him push forward as they both took in a sharp breath at the sensation. Crowley was about to thrust but Iona held his hips before he could.

"Slowly and gently…" She whispered, "Love me…"

Crowley leaned down and they shared a tender kiss, Iona shivering as the demon moved his hips slowly, Iona lifting hers to meet his as they rose and fell in time. There were gentle caresses, kisses and whispered words of love as the couple held each other, moving closer to bliss with each movement.

_**

* * *

2002 **_

"Oh my God!" Iona laughed, "Crowley, stop it!"

The demon pinned her to the bed and tickled her until she was squirming beneath him. Despite being a badass demon, Crowley always had a soft spot for Iona and didn't mind her seeing him as a cuddly, playful, sensitive being. He loved the fact that she could see past what he really was.

"Crowley…seriously!" She cried, letting out a moan as her face went bright red.

"Oh…does tickling turn you on, darling?" He asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his lips as he tickled her again, just lightly this time.

Iona let out a gentle moan and she bit her lip, flushing with embarrassment.

"Iona, it's alright," Crowley assured her, "Don't be ashamed."

Iona looked at Crowley and sat up a little.

"Would you…I…?" She stammered.

"Do you want me to carry on?" Crowley asked, Iona nodding in response.

The demon lay above her, kissing her lips before tickling her stomach lightly. There was a gentle grimace from Iona and she pressed herself to Crowley, moaning softly and gripping his shoulder with one hand, her other in Crowley's hair. He tickled that little bit rougher and faster, Iona letting out moans as she lay on the mattress, her face flushing as she knew how close she was. Crowley stopped and Iona shook her head, looking up at him with pleading eyes, so he continued. Within minutes, Iona was shaking, arching into the touch and moaning, breathing in harsh bursts as she came. Crowley kissed her to calm her and she rested, a small smile spreading on her face as she settled. She bit her lip and her dark blue eyes opened, full of warmth and love as she gazed up at her demon.

"Love you." She whispered, smiling as he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too, darling." Crowley replied, kissing Iona's lips again.

_**

* * *

2009 **_

Iona lay sated in Crowley's embrace, looking up at her demon with adoring eyes as he held her close to him.

"I love you," He told her, "I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, forever and always." Iona replied weakly, leaning up and kissing his lips sweetly.

The demon stroked his hands through her hair, feeling her shiver in his arms, her small body trembling as she lay still.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" He asked, Iona nodding in response and settling closer, too tired to speak.

Crowley pulled the bed sheets up further and covered her back and shoulders with it, Iona smiling tiredly but gratefully before she drifted off to sleep. He got thinking as she slept about how all this was going to play out with the Apocalypse and such. There was the whole thing about killing Lucifer and he had the right weapon, it was just a case of when the right time would be to brandish it. When the Devil came into sight, he'd alert the Winchesters and the angels and they could take the Colt, kill Lucifer and have done with this whole mess so that everyone could be free. The Winchesters had never had a childhood, and as for Iona, she'd spent her entire life living in fear of being attacked by demons. When Lucifer was dead, the angels would leave and the demons would return to Hell, and then Crowley and Iona could have a life without worrying about this stupid weight on their shoulders.

"Crowley," Iona mumbled in her sleep, "Don't leave me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_**

* * *

2002 **_

"Crowley?" Iona called, "Honey, the bath's ready!"

Crowley appeared from Iona's room with his shirt partially undone, moving towards her and kissing her passionately as they removed their clothes. Iona was happy to settle with her back against his chest in the tub, stroking his arms gently as he wound them around her stomach. A soft sigh ghosted across her shoulder and she felt Crowley's lips in its place, those soft, gentle lips caressing her shoulders and neck. She hummed in response to the kisses and smiled, sighing gently before pressing closer to him.

Despite Crowley being a demon, this loving treatment she could live with forever.

-TBC-


	9. Because I Love You

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **I'm sorry this is a little shorter than the other chapters, but the action's going to kick in soon! I teared up writing this chapter, it's a little sad. xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Nine: Because I Love You  
**

_**2009 **_

Iona winced in pain as she sat in the bathroom, knowing that this period wasn't normal. She just knew. It was too painful for it to be normal. She questioned calling Crowley, but then he came to her before she could.

"Iona, have you bled?" He asked, panic there in his eyes.

"It's just a period, honey, calm down." Iona replied, frightened when Crowley pressed a forceful hand to her stomach.

"You're not having…one of those…" Crowley breathed, "You're having a miscarriage."

Iona collapsed into Crowley's arms and burst into tears.

"No!" She cried, "No! I'm not!"

Crowley's eyes were pooling with tears and he nodded.

"You are, my darling…you are…"

Iona cried into Crowley's chest and gripped her stomach, Crowley's eyes flashing black as he moved her hand. She knew what that meant and tears leaked from her eyes as Crowley removed the barely grown foetus from her stomach. When he'd finished he returned his eyes back to normal and he held Iona close to him, pressing a tearful kiss to her forehead. It wasn't the first time they'd lost a baby.

_**

* * *

2002 **_

Iona rested a hand on her bump as she walked over to the kitchen, more like waddled actually. Crowley stood up and made his way over to her, not liking the way she was holding her stomach.

"Iona…are you hurting?" He asked, Iona looking guiltily at him, "How long?"

"Five minutes…"

Crowley clicked his fingers and both of them were outside the local hospital's ER.

"Don't leave me." She begged, Crowley taking her hand as they headed inside.

"Never." Crowley replied.

* * *

"Push, Iona," The midwife encouraged, "Good girl."

Crowley held Iona close as she pushed, blood soaking the sheets beneath her. They both knew there baby would be dead when it arrived.

"Another push, honey." The midwife said, her heart breaking as this poor mother had to deliver her dead child.

"I can't…" Iona breathed, "No!"

"Iona, darling…" Crowley whispered, tears falling down his face, "You have to. You have no choice, my love."

Iona sobbed and nodded, pushing again and breaking into sobs as their baby girl was born. The child was an awful colour, covered in Iona's blood and there laying lifeless on the hospital sheets.

"Let me hold her." Iona whispered weakly, "Please…"

The midwife looked to Crowley who nodded, the demon looking up and seeing a reaper waiting to take the baby. The tiny girl was passed to Iona, and both parents looked at their baby, tears rolling down their faces as they gazed at their beautiful, dead child.

"Look at her, she's beautiful…" Iona whispered, resting against Crowley who ran a finger down his baby's cheek.

With a shaky sigh he pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead, Iona doing the same and holding her close. The midwife gave the couple a look and moved forward, taking the baby from Iona's arms. The young woman's screams and cries filled the ER as the baby was taken away.

_**

* * *

2009**_

Crowley looked at the gun in his hand and sighed. He'd have to make a deal with the Winchesters and angels. He'd give anything for Iona to have their baby, even if it meant pushing the death of Lucifer forward that bit quicker. He appeared to the Winchesters in their motel room, startling them from sleep which brought forward the angels.

"Crowley?" Castiel asked, moving closer to the demon.

"Here." Crowley said, passing the Colt to Dean, "I only ask one thing in return."

Everyone looked at each other, and then at Crowley.

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked, Crowley taking a deep breath before responding.

"Iona and I…two miscarriages…and I just want her to be able to have our little girl…the one she had to give birth to despite her being already dead…" Crowley began, "There was a baby only yesterday we lost but…but Iona was barely a fortnight pregnant."

Gabriel and Castiel shared looks before Gabriel sighed, nodding and patting the demon on the shoulder.

"She'll go through the full nine months with the baby." Gabriel said, "Which means she could be at a risk of demonic attack…so you'll have to take her to Bobby's."

Crowley nodded as he heard Gabriel's words.

"I'll be able to provide care for the baby," Gabriel continued, "You know, keeping an eye on things and I'll even produce the scan photos."

Crowley nodded and looked to Dean.

"Just kill Lucifer…please…"

Dean nodded, Crowley and Gabriel leaving in an instant.

-TBC-


	10. Maternal Glow

**Summary: **Crowley appears to Team Free Will in need of help. As strange as this may sound for Crowley, his lover has gone missing, and he's desperate to find her before anything happens to her. Can they find her in time? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Of Demons, Lovers and Memories Gone By **

**Chapter Ten: Maternal Glow**

_**2009 **_

"Your baby isn't in her grave anymore and her grave doesn't exist…" Gabriel began, Iona staring at the Archangel in confusion, "She's a tiny peanut growing inside you."

Crowley caught Iona as her legs buckled.

"What?" She asked, "You…huh?"

"I've de-aged and revived her, and I've replanted her, if you will, in your womb." Gabriel explained, "You're pregnant, Iona…and this time you aren't going to lose your baby."

Iona regained her strength and moved forward on shaky legs, gripping Gabriel tightly as she broke into tears of joy.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" She cried, Gabriel kissing her cheek and releasing her, "Crowley! We're having our baby!"

Crowley took Iona back into his arms, seeing her glowing more than he'd ever seen before.

"Little Kimmy…she's growing in here!" She sobbed with disbelief, wrapping her arms around Crowley and kissing his cheek.

Gabriel left in a flutter of wings, Crowley kissing Iona's lips and pressing a much gentler hand to her stomach. The lovers sat on the bed where Iona had been resting for the past three days and Crowley knelt before her, kissing her stomach.

"Hello, Kimmy," He whispered, "Daddy's here."

"And so is Momma." Iona added, rubbing her belly and laying back on the bed, Crowley laying beside her and kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you too."

_**

* * *

2003 **_

Iona had graduated college and Crowley took her to Detroit to live with him in his mansion. The first morning she awoke there, she snuggled back into the pillows, remembering that despite her college tutoring, she never had to go to work. Crowley would provide her with all she needed. She was still getting upset about Kimmy's death, and every year on her birthday-joint-death day, they lit a candle for her. They went to her grave and put flowers on it, always addressed to, "Our little Kimmy." The baby's full name was Kimberly Marie Michaels, so every year Iona would get a personalised candle made for them to light. The welcoming pillows seduced her into sleep, but she was awoken by gentle lips against her skin.

"Good morning, darling."

Iona smiled and pressed against the warmth of the person behind her.

"Morning, Crowley."

"Did you sleep well, my love?" The demon asked, pressing a tender kiss to Iona's neck.

"I did, thank you." Iona replied, rolling onto her back and capturing Crowley's lips in a loving kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Iona was curled up on the sofa with a book later that day, cushion over her stomach as she read. Crowley appeared beside her, pale and shaking, and barely able to stand.

"Crowley!" She cried, jumping up and vacating the sofa for Crowley to lay down on, "What happened to you?"

"Demons…" Crowley breathed, Iona running to get the first aid kit.

Iona was gentle as she cleaned his wounds, thankful to see them start to heal themselves after about an hour or so. Crowley slept, Iona not leaving his side, even into the cold hours of the night. She lay shivering beside him, their fingers entwined and Crowley squeezed them in his sleep, almost like he was letting her know he was okay.

The demon awoke at three-twenty in the morning and he heard a chattering sound. He looked down to see Iona trembling in her slumber, and he realised that his demonic essence had taken the heat out of the room, giving him energy to heal. He lifted Iona into his arms and clicked his fingers, the pair of them appearing in their bedroom. Crowley clicked his fingers again and the fire came on, Crowley putting Iona in bed before climbing in beside her, taking her into his arms and holding her shivering form close to keep her warm through the night.

_**

* * *

2009 **_

"And your daddy and I will do everything we can to look after you, Kimmy." Iona told her belly, Crowley chuckling as he watched from the bedroom door, "You're going to have a wonderful life here with me and Daddy…you are…"

Crowley moved closer and put his hand on Iona's stomach, rubbing it affectionately.

"We'll look after you, Kimberly Marie…you can count on that." He said, "You're going to be so beautiful, yes you are!"

Iona looked at Crowley and smiled stunningly at him.

"You're gonna be a great father." She said softly, Crowley chuckling and kissing her lips.

"You're gonna be a great mother." He replied, meeting Iona's lips again in a loving kiss, "We love you, Kimmy."

"Forever and always."

Now their little girl was on the way, the focus was getting Iona to Bobby's without an ambush.

-TBC-

* * *

**Thanks for all the support with this so far! Ch.11 will be coming up soon! xxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
